darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Perils of Ice Mountain/Transcript
The delivery Talking to Lakki * Lakki the delivery dwarf: Oh dear, oh dear. ** Player: What's the matter? *** Lakki the delivery dwarf: I'm going to lose my job! One crate is missing. I have to get them all to Drorkar's power station. He'll kill me! **** Player: Maybe you should get a less stressful job. ***** Lakki the delivery dwarf: I won't have a job at all, at this rate. **** Player: I could help you find the crate. ***** Lakki the delivery dwarf: Could you? Thank you! I've just come up the western road. It must be along the road somewhere. When you find it, please take it to Drorkar in the power station by the mine. I can't wait any longer. I'll deliver these crates and tell him you're coming. **** Player: Drorkar? Power station? ***** Lakki the delivery dwarf: Drorkar's my boss. He needs these...crates...for his power station. It's powering Nurmof's pickaxe machine. **** Player: What's in the crates? ***** Lakki the delivery dwarf: Oh, just...parts. Replacement parts for Drorkar's power station. **** Player: I don't have the time to talk to you. ** Player: I don't have the time to talk to you. Finding the crate Searching the bush * You find a crate in the bush. Looking in the crate * You look through a crack in the crate. Inside you can see what looks like a large egg of some kind. The power station * Drorkar: Are you here with the last part of the delivery? ** Player: Yes. *** Drorkar: About time. Now I can finally bring the station up to full capacity. *** Drorkar's assistant takes a large egg from the crate and carries it to the other room of the power station. *** Drorkar: Now, since you're here, I've got another job for you. Take this letter to Brother Bordiss in the Monastery, to the north-east of here. **** Player: I'm not your errand boy/girl. ***** Drorkar: Oh, honestly. It's a quest, then. Deliver it and you'll get a Quest Point and a bunch of 'Letter-delivering' XP, or something. Now get going! **** Player: Okay. **** Player: What are you doing to those poor hatchling dragons? ** Player: No. *** Drorkar: If you see the delivery guy, tell him he'd better get here or he's out of a job. Now, what do you want? **** Player: What is this place? ***** Drorkar: This, human, is the future. This generator provides power for the mine's machinery, all day, every day! It will dramatically increase industrial productivity and enhance the dwarven economy. ****** Player: How does it work? ******* Drorkar: It uses a turbine driven by the hot air from people asking stupid questions. ******** Player: Really? ********* Drorkar: Of course not, you idiot! But I'm hardly going to give industrial secrets to anyone who turns up. Now, leave me alone. ******** Player: There's no need to be sarcastic. ********* Drorkar: Then don't ask stupid questions! This is cutting-edge dwarven technology and I'm not going to give away its secrets to anyone who turns up. ******** Player: Forget it. I don't care, anyway. ****** Player: What is it powering? ******* Drorkar: At the moment, Nurmof's pickaxe machine. He was having trouble meeting demand, so he automated the construction process. His machine needed a power source and that's where we came in. That's just the start! As there are more pickaxes, there will be more metal being mined. This metal will need to be turned into products. So, there will be more machines and more power stations like this one to power them, and so on, towards a prosperous future! **** Player: Do you have a quest for me? ***** Drorkar: Oh, yes, a quest for a brave adventurer. I want you to fetch me the Helmet of the Dwarf Lords from the Mountains of Gold. Then I will reward you with a magic pickaxe. No, I don't have a quest! Do I look like some layabout who needs passing adventurers to do his work for him? Now, I've got work to do, so let me get to it. **** Player: What is the delivery? ** Player: What is the delivery? *** Drorkar: New resources for the power station. *** Player: What resources? *** Drorkar: Oh, yes, like I'm going to give industrial details to anyone who walks in. ** Player: Will the delivery guy lose his job? *** Drorkar: I'm not sure yet. It depends what mood I'm in when I get back to Keldagrim and speak to his manager. **** Player: It wasn't his fault. ***** Drorkar: Of course it was his fault! He should have been more careful. **** Player: That's horrible. ***** Drorkar: It's a privilege of being rich and powerful. ****** Player: Fair enough. ****** Player: What are you doing to those poor hatchling dragons? ******* Drorkar: Oh, honestly. Another bleeding-heart human 'hero' thinks she can tell me what I can or can't do. Listen, dragons' stomachs are some of the most efficient heat production systems in the world. Normally, only adult dragons breathe fire, but if the young are force-fed coal then they can burn it more efficiently than any furnace. ******** Player: Fair enough. ******** Player: But it's cruel! ********* Drorkar: I don't have to justify myself to you! These dragons are the property of the Keldagrim Mining Consortium and we can do what we like with them. Concern over animal welfare cannot be allowed to hold back the glorious march of industrial progress! ****** Player: Goodbye. **** Player: Fair enough. Dying roses Delivering the letter * Brother Bordiss: * Brother Althric: I'm afraid Brother Bordiss has taken a vow of silence. * Brother Bordiss: ** Player: I have a letter for you. *** Brother Bordiss reads the letter with growing anger. *** Brother Bordiss: Zamorak's fiery hooves! *** Brother Althric: Brother Bordiss! Your vow of silence! *** Brother Bordiss: It's Drorkar! First he builds his great Zamorakian smoke-machine, and now he's sent me this letter taunting me about it! That filthy little- *** Brother Althric: Bordiss! Language! *** Brother Bordiss: Look what he's written! 'My coal-dragon power station is now running at full capacity. You said this could never be done, but I have proved to be the better dwarf.' Lies! I didn't say it couldn't be done, I said it shouldn't be done! This power station will be a disaster for dwarves and everyone else. *** Brother Althric: Brother, you are letting Zamorak's anger overtake you. You have been such a pious servant of Saradomin; do not stray from the path now. *** Brother Bordiss: I...I am sorry, Brother Althric. I will renew my vow of silence. *** Brother Althric: I am sorry for my brother's outburst. The path of the Saradominist monk is a demanding one and Brother Bordiss is one of our newest acolytes, so I am sure you will forgive him. Once my brother has achieved true peace and serenity he will never make similar- Great Saradomin! *** Player: What's the matter? *** Brother Althric: My roses! Look! They're dying! ** Player: So, you've taken a vow of silence, then? *** Brother Bordiss: *** Player: How's that working out for you? *** Brother Bordiss: *** Player: Well, I suppose I'll leave you to it, then. *** Brother Bordiss: ** Player: nothing *** Brother Bordiss: *** Player: *** Brother Bordiss: *** Brother Althric: Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate. Warmer mountain * Brother Althric: My poor red roses! Look at them. They're dying! ** Player: Why are they dying? *** Brother Althric: These red roses were imported from a cold northern island. It was already warmer than they're used to and now it's getting so hot that it's too much for them! The other roses look like they're safe, for now, but if it keeps on getting hotter I think they might die too. **** Player: Yes, it does feel a bit hotter. ***** Brother Althric: I don't understand it. The wind from Ice Mountain has always given us a nice cool climate. Recently, it seems to have been getting hotter, for some reason. Actually, it started getting hotter when Brother Bordiss joined us. Obviously, I don't think he's to blame! **** Player: Can I help? **** Player: I don't care about your red roses! ** Player: Can I help? *** Brother Althric: Could you? Thank you so much! If you applied some compost and then watered the roses, they would recover, at least for now. **** Player: I'll go and get some compost. **** Player: Why are they dying? ** Player: I don't care about your red roses! *** Brother Althric: *sniff* May the peace of Saradomin...sniff...go with you brother. Speaking with Althric again * Brother Althric: My poor red roses! Have you fetched the compost for them yet? ** Player: I have some compost here. *** Brother Althric: Oh! Thank you! Could you apply it to the red roses, please? Cutscene * Player: There we go! * Brother Althric: What's that? * Brother Bordiss: Holy, flaming- * Brother Althric: Bordiss! Language! * Professor Arblenap: Where am I? Where's the mountain? How do I get to the mountain? * Brother Althric: Um, hello? Welcome to the Monastery of Saradomin. * Professor Arblenap: The mountain! How do I get to it? * Brother Althric: Just go out of the main doors to the south and then head west- * Professor Arblenap: Thank you! Got to go! * Brother Althric: What an odd little man. Perhaps you should see what he wants. Speaking with him again * Player: Very nice rosebushes you have here. * Brother Althric: Yes, they are. Thank you so much for helping me to save them. Icefiends dying out On the brink of extinction * Professor Arblenap: Hold still! * Player: What? * Professor Arblenap: Oh! Not you - them! ** Player: What are you doing? *** Professor Arblenap: Trying to catch baby icefiends. **** Player: Why? ***** Professor Arblenap: What? ***** Player: Why are you trying to catch icefiends? ***** Professor Arblenap: Oh! Too hot. Dying. Spirit tree told me. Icefiends are already at the limits of their, um, tolerance. For temperature. Now it's getting hotter, for some reason. They'll die. So, I'm collecting some. Baby ones that is. I'm going to take them to a cold island. Otherwise they go extinct. ****** Player: Why is it so hot? ******* Professor Arblenap: What? I don't know! It's not balanced. Not Guthix. At least I don't think so; I don't see how it is. It's not natural. We don't have time to worry about why. We've got to save the icefiends! ****** Player: But why do you want to save the icefiends? ******* Professor Arblenap: Because - because otherwise they'll go extinct! ******* Player: But why does it matter if they go extinct? ******* Professor Arblenap: The extinction of a species is a loss to the whole world! Nature is a delicate balance. If one thing changes, it could have an effect on something else. The icefiends need to keep cool, but they also help keep the world cool. If they're gone, it'll get even hotter. Everywhere! ****** Player: Can I help? ****** Player: Leave me alone, you crazy gnome! **** Player: Can I help? ***** Professor Arblenap: I don't know. Can you help? ***** Player: I could help you catch icefiends. ***** Professor Arblenap: Oh! Could you? Thank you! I can't seem to catch them on my own. Take this net. Catch four baby icefiends and give them to me. ***** Player: Okay. **** Player: Leave me alone, you crazy gnome! ** Player: Leave me alone, you crazy gnome! After catching the icefiends * Professor Arblenap: I still can't catch the icefiends. Have you had any luck? * Player: I've caught 4 baby icefiends! Cutscene starts * Professor Arblenap: Thank you! * Professor Arblenap: What was that? Ground shaking. Not good! I, well, um, I think I've got enough icefiends anyway. Got to go! After cutscene * Player: The avalanche seemed to be centred on the northern end of the mountain. Maybe I should see if it has done any damage there. The end of the world A wrecked tent * Oracle: A terrible event! Oracle's tent is gone. An Oracle without a tent is like a...me without...my tent! ** Player: What happened to your tent? *** Oracle: Ground shakes! Ice moves! Oracle's tent is at the bottom of the mountain. **** Player: I could fix your tent for you. ***** Oracle: In future language, Player is a word meaning kindness. **** Player: Never mind. Fetching the remains * You pick up the remains of the tent. You could repair it with two wooden planks, two nails, a hammer and a saw. A dire warning * Player: There, that's your tent fixed. * Oracle: You have a noble soul! Oh! Oh no. * Player: What's the matter? * Oracle: The snow! Where has the snow gone? * Player: What? It's right here! * Oracle: No, it's...gone...in the future. There is no ice on Ice Mountain...or the other ice mountains. * Player: What other ice mountains? * Oracle: I'm mountains of ice. In...in the water. The sea. I'm mostly underwater. But I melt...I split, and...and then the sea gets hotter, because the ice is gone. * Player: The sea gets hotter? * Oracle: Ice reflects? I am a sunbeam. White ice makes me turn around, but dark water lets me in and it rises and rises and the firebird- * Player: The firebird? What are you talking about? * Oracle: My feathers! Extinguished! Island gone beneath the waves. Monks and priests must find another home. Is Varrock a desert? * Player: Um...no? * Oracle: Desert stretches from Varrock to Lumbridge. Crops die. People fight over last food...all dead. Has...has this happened already? * Player: No...I think I would have noticed. * Oracle: Then you must stop it! * Player: But how? * Oracle: I...I can't remember. Wait, I see you stopped it somehow! ** Player: It must be Drorkar's power station! *** Oracle: Our hunger will exhaust the earth and our waste will exhaust the sky. ** Player: Maybe it can't be stopped. *** Oracle: Future is not certain. I see future but future is confused, so I am confused. ** Player: It's a natural process. How can we change it? *** Oracle: From here I could take one step and fall all the way down the mountain. ** Player: Shut up, you crazy woman! *** Oracle: Frogs! ** Player: I'm going to go and do something! *** Oracle: Future can still be decided. Back at the power station Drorkar * Drorkar: You again? What is it now? ** Player: You've got to shut down this power station! *** Drorkar: Really? Why is that, then? **** Player: Bordiss said it shouldn't have been built. ***** Drorkar: Bordiss? Pah! Bordiss is a failure. He's not fit to call himself a dwarf. He was too drunk and disorganised to finish his plans for an alternative power station. Now, he sits around all day with his little holier-than-thou club and thinks he can lecture ME? ****** Player: What alternative power station? ******* Drorkar: Oh, it was a crazy idea. It was clear it would never have worked. Forget I even mentioned it. **** Player: It's making the monks' flowers die. ***** Drorkar: Monks' flowers? Who cares about some stupid monks' flowers? ***** Player: Well, the monks do. ***** Drorkar: Monks? Flowers? Pah! Things like natural beauty and spiritual fulfillment cannot be allowed to get in the way of industry! Ahem. I mean, naturally the death of the flowers is a bad thing but there is no conclusive evidence linking it to this power station. **** Player: It's making the icefiends extinct. It's so much hotter than before, so they're melting. ***** Drorkar: That's nothing to do with us. It's all due to cows breaking wind. Oh, and volcanoes. ***** Player: But cows have always done that and there aren't any more volcanoes than before. Why is it getting hotter now? ***** Drorkar: What I mean is, things that we dwarves or humans do can't possibly have an effect on the environment. The atmosphere and the ocean are endless reservoirs that can be dumped into without any repercussions! Now, leave me alone. I'm trying to increase the station's output. **** Player: The Oracle predicted it would cause the end of civilisation! ***** Drorkar: The Oracle? ***** Player: Yes! She talked about icebergs melting, Entrana being flooded and Varrock turning into a desert! ***** Drorkar: Oh, honestly. The idea that emissions from a station like this could affect the world's temperature are plain unfounded. These so-called 'oracles' are just out to make a quick gold piece out of your gullibility. ***** Player: How does that work? She didn't even ask for any money! ***** Drorkar: -whereas, I'm paid by the people who designed this power station, so you know I'm impartial. I say that this power station can't possibly be the problem. Anyway, it's not my decision. If you want to shut us down so badly then talk to Nurmof. I'm sure he'll be delighted that you want to shut down the power source for his new pickaxe machine. ****** Player: I'll go and talk to Nurmof, then. ******* Drorkar: You do that. You'll find him down inside the Dwarven Mine, right underneath this power station. **** Player: Never mind. ** Player: I gave your letter to Brother Bordiss. *** Drorkar: Good! About time. *** Player: He says he didn't say the power station couldn't be built; he said it shouldn't be built. *** Drorkar: Oh dear, oh dear! I suppose we'd better pull it down now because Brother Bordiss thinks we might be doing a bad thing. *** Player: Really? *** Drorkar: Don't be stupid! ** Player: Will the delivery guy lose his job? ** Player: What are you doing to those poor hatchling dragons? ** Player: Nothing. Nurmof * Nurmof: Greetings and welcome to my pickaxe shop. Do you want to buy my premium quality pickaxes? ** Player: You've got to shut down the power station! *** Nurmof: What? What are you talking about? *** Player: It's making Ice Mountain heat up! First the monks' flowers died, then the icefiends started melting and then an avalanche ruined the Oracle's tent. *** Nurmof: Oh dear. Bordiss thought this might happen. *** Player: He did? *** Nurmof: Yes. He said he had an idea for a different kind of power source, one that wouldn't cause problems. He never presented it to me, though. I set a date for Bordiss and Drorkar to present their ideas, but Bordiss didn't turn up. On the day of the presentation he suddenly up and left. **** Player: What was this other power source? ***** Nurmof: I still don't know. Bordiss was very secretive about his plans; he seemed to think that Drorkar or someone else would steal them. I do know that it wouldn't use fuel and wouldn't require any replacement parts from Keldagrim. That's sounding good to me now. The Consortium have doubled the price of dragon eggs, but I have to keep buying them. **** Player: Why did he leave? ***** Nurmof: He didn't say. On the morning before the presentation he just left without a word. I eventually found he'd joined the Monastery, but when I went there he wouldn't talk to me. The monks said he'd taken a vow of silence. He seemed very upset, though. **** Player: You've still got to shut down the power station! ***** Nurmof: I can't shut it down! My business would be destroyed. Without this machine, I can't produce enough pickaxes to meet demand. Then the miners would start going to Keldagrim to buy the inferior pickaxes from Tati. ****** Player: But Tati's pickaxes are the same as yours. ******* Nurmof: It takes a dwarf to appreciate the difference. I create my pickaxes to a very exacting standard and the only way to maintain that standard is with my machine. Back to the Monastery * Brother Bordiss: ** Player: Nurmof says you made plans for an alternative power station. ** Brother Bordiss: ** Player: I ask because an alternative power station would be kind of useful right now. ** Brother Bordiss: ** Player: Can't you tell me about it? ** Brother Bordiss: Gah! I can't keep quiet any more! ** Brother Althric: Brother Bordiss! Your vow! ** Brother Bordiss: Yes, I made plans for a different power station. One that wouldn't need replacement dragons and wouldn't create that infernal smoke like Drorkar's Zamorakian- ** Brother Althric: Language, brother! ** Player: So, what happened to these plans? ** Brother Bordiss: The night before I was meant to present the plans, Drorkar and I had some drinks together, but I drank too much. When I woke up the next morning, I had a terrible headache and I couldn't remember what happened the night before. I couldn't find the key to my chest anywhere! I was sure I had the key on me when I met Drorkar but, afterwards, it was gone. I asked Drorkar if he'd seen it but he just kind of smiled and said 'no'. My plans were in the chest and, without the key, I couldn't get at them. I was a failure as a dwarf. So, I came to the Monastery to atone. I vowed to never drink or speak again. Now, I've failed at that, as well. ** Player: We have to find the plans! The dragon power station will destroy the world, but Nurmof won't consider changing it without the plans. ** Brother Bordiss: '''They're still within my chest in the Dwarven Mine, near Drogo's shop. But the chest is warded with magic - there's just no way to open it without the key. ** '''Player: Is this your key? ** You show the key to Bordiss. ** Brother Bordiss: Saradomin be praised! That's the key! Where did you find it? ** Player: It was in Drorkar's pocket. ** Brother Bordiss: Drorkar! Why, that- ** Brother Althric: Language, brother! ** Brother Bordiss: I ought to go over there and- ** Brother Althric: Brother! Your vows. ** Brother Bordiss: I'm sorry, brother, but this changes everything. I'm not a failure. I didn't lose that key: Drorkar stole it! You've got to get those plans and give them to Nurmof. I'll pack my things - I'm going back to the Dwarven Mine! Crisis averted Opening the chest * The key you stole from Drorkar's pocket fits into the lock. You press the hidden catch, like Bordiss told you, and the chest opens. * Inside the chest you find a bundle of technical diagrams. Presenting the plans to Nurmof * Nurmof: Greetings and welcome to my pickaxe shop. Do you want to buy my premium quality pickaxes? ** Player: You've got to shut down the power station! *** Nurmof: I know, but what can I do? I need to keep this pickaxe machine running and coal-dragon power is the only way. If only Bordiss hadn't left before he presented his alternative power source. **** Player: I have the plans to the alternative power station here. ***** Nurmof: You do? Let me see them! ***** Nurmof reads through the plans. ***** Nurmof: You know...I think this would actually work. In fact, I'm sure it would! This is brilliant! Final Cutscene * Some time later... * Drorkar: The wind power station will never work! Windmills are only good for grinding flour! Wind could never generate the power required. * Bordiss: Nurmof, the wind power station is attached to your pickaxe machine and both are running smoothly. * Nurmof: Thank you, Bordiss. * Drorkar: You fools! Don't you see that, um, my power station was staving off a new ice age? Yes! You have doomed yourselves! * Nurmof: Shut up, Drorkar! Go back to Keldagrim and tell your masters not to interfere with us any more. Thank you, Player. I cannot reward you financially, but I think I have a better reward. Let me show you the workings of my pickaxe machine. You will learn a secret technique rarely taught to non-dwarves: how to make pickaxes. Transcript